Sweet Sixteen
by ReturnToSender
Summary: A series of shorts dedicated to Videl161. Now what can a cute teenage Videl and Gohan be getting up to?


_Sweet Sixteen_

_Damn Bubblegum_

Please God, just let the ground open up and swallow her whole.

Red faced and shaking, Videl toyed with the hem of her old t-shirt, desperately trying to avoid the many accusing eyes that starred at her. She avoided one pair especially, feeling their white hot indignation burn holes straight through the front of her head. Hell, would she ever see the end of this day? And even if she did – a heavy, mournful pressure building in her throat – would they ever let her forget it?

Peeking out from under lowered eyelashes, she bit her tongue to keep from screaming out her excuses as to why the two of them had been holed up in a closet in the first place. Some of the group looked curious, other's amused, but by far Mrs. Son held the epicenter of her perusal, the woman's intensity like that of a raging rhino. Wiping at her forehead, Videl swallowed thickly over the dread that curled in her stomach.

Oh, shit, and there goes her mouth before her brain again!

"Oh Mrs. Son! It was an accident I swear!" She wailed. "I'd only gone into the closet to get my jacket, and then I heard poor Gohan shouting about getting away from dumb perverts! Then the door opened and I got shoved inside and he fell down too! It was an honest accident!"

And the academy award goes too…

"Oh my goodness! Dear, are you all right?"

Videl looked up and smiled tremulously at the concern on Mrs. Son face, choosing to ignore the amused snickers and lifted eyebrows of everyone else in the room. Who the hell cared what they thought, anyway? _They_ didn't have killer frying pans of DOOM! She shivered involuntarily at the mental image, and watched as Mrs. Son rounded on her son.

Videl covered her grin at the dopey look on his face, his hair messier than usual because of their impromptu make out session, and his jaw working slowly at what she could only guess was gum.

"Is this true Gohan?"

He quickly averted his gaze and paused for a moment in his chewing, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head.

"Hai."

She also snickered when he flinched at the relieved and loving look on his mother's face. Yeah, okay, so maybe she felt badly about lying too, but seriously, it was their business, and she did _not_ want to get hit with cast iron objects!

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Satisfied that the potential disaster had been averted, Videl slipped a hand up her shirt and adjusted the under wire of her bra. Gohan had managed to cop a quick feel – and boy just the thought of how good his hands felt rubbing her breasts made her want to purr like a kitten – before he'd been forcefully dragged from the closest _and_ their activities. Now she wondered if they might somehow sneak off and fool around a little more…

And there went her stupid mouth again, over an inocuous thing this time, but one that got them back _in_to trouble nevertheless.

"Hey, where the heck did my gum go?"

Dum, dum, dum. Like the stereotypical movie cue of death, every single laughing, smug, and angry eye shot immediately to Gohan, who'd been quietly heading for the door.

"Oops."

Videl heard him sigh, and watched as he moved his arm upwards to pluck something from his lips, and then extend it to her - a wadded piece of gum stuck between his fingertips. Well, no point in hiding it now, thanks to her sudden surge of stupidity. Tilting her head, she quickly nipped it up, her tongue streaking out to lick the pad of his thumb in apology.

She jumped at the crash of thunder behind her, and the ominous scream of pissed off Mother-Dearest.

"GRANDBABIES!"

Gohan grunted, closed his eyes and grabbed her by the waist before running - she could only guess where as everything kept bouncing up and down - for the hills. Pouting, Videl made a mental note to never _ever_ chew bubble gum again.

Ever.

END

This will be a series of cute shorts I think, dedicated intirely to the sweet **Videl161**, for those kind reviews. I'm really sorry about trashing the other fic, but it wasn't getting much review, so I hope this will make up for it somewhat. If you want you can pick a character to be incorporated into the next one (like Vegeta, or Goku, or the Terrible Duo © and I most certainly will do it for you). Thanks sweetie. R&R.


End file.
